Episode 43
Now seemingly permanently seperated from their allies, Tira and Yeni try to figure out a way forward. Having failed to acquire the third relic, they are unsure of what path to take - force re-entry to Dac or enlist their trapped allies on the surface? Meanwhile, Hikaru and Vesh still wrestle with the consequences of their choices, with the former worrying about the apprentice free-for-all set for the following morning... Session Group 1: Unknown Fortress Group 2: Besradii Nova Reunited: The Skies Above * As Prince's ship leaves hyperspace, the group bears witness to the aftermath of a vicious fight between a vaguely familiar ship and the two Imperial cruisers they witnessed in their last visit. ** One of the ships is slowly descending towards the planet, explosions bursting forth from several sections. ** The other soon makes their own escape to hyperspace. * The group are hailed on comms by the ship, revealed to be Captain Tuka's headquarters now spaceworthy. ** Granted docking codes, they all land within the vast side hangar. * Several individuals rush back and forth in the hangar, fixing damages, tending to fighters and generally maintaining the ship. * Near a large rear door, Captain Tuka stands and gleefully welcomes the group to his ship. ** He offers Kodac a 'real drink', summoning his Kowakian Monkey-Lizard companion to bring it to the pilot. *** Which he quickly discovers is pretty much moonshine. * He asks the group what their plans are, if they have any, with only Duna piping up to say they plan to eradicate the Imperial facility - and Tuka agreeing as long as their plan to be granted a settlement is still on the cards. * Seeing that a true plan isn't really there, Tuka fills them in on what he knows ** They've increased patrols, and they are heavier, with walkers and very powerfully armed squad leaders. ** He mimics the motion of a lightsaber and says that two of them are on the surface below. ** The installation has been upgraded since last time, with the place virtually bristling with defence towers - 4 now over the former 1. ** Two shuttles stand in the open hangar for the installation, presumably belonging to the two men mentioned above. ** Tuka and his men still have the Walkers and speeders from before, and though Yeni asks, states that these are their hard-earned property from the fight before. *** Tuka's own suggestion is they serve as a distraction for the main forces, much like before. * As Tuka reunites Duna with the Vaiomo his group rescued during their evacuation, he also grants the group the use of a shuttle to get down to the surface. Reunited: The Surface * The group manages to avoid the scanners, landing in the old clearing used by the pirates many moons ago. * They begin to scout out the area, with Yeni and Duna taking to the trees. * A walker patrol strolls through the jungle, with Vraeso discovering he finds it very difficult to hide with his size and conspicuous horns. * A small patrol of troopers follows behind the Walker, deciding to investigate some suspicious sounds. * Duna and Yeni say they'll take care of them, only for a full firefight to break out when the rest of the group misinterprets the command. * During the fight, while not a long one, features several key moments: ** Kodac's pistol ammunition detonates prematurely, wounding him. ** Yeni shatters two knuckles, and then suffers a crippled left arm. ** Vraeso finds himself ill-suited to combat, with many shots missing and physical blows doing little damage. * In the end, the group is able to dispatch the patrol, now very aware they might have to seek different options than a full-blown conflict. Trivia * The group reforms, with some losses: ** Hikaru finally feels like he fits in with the Unknown Sith Faction, so stays behind to serve his new Master. ** Vesh escapes through unknown means, but departs the group again to try and solve the Dac situation. * The return of Tuka's Pirates * The re-appearance of the original world of Dirakan. Category:Campaign Category:Chapter 2 Category:Episode